Taken
by Aleksandra12-17
Summary: She ran away. To find her adventure, her story. In a small village far from she found one. These people, they were human. But they were something more, something special, they were Taken
1. The Bride

DISCLAIMER: I sadly admit to the fact that I do not own any of these wonderful characters you will find added in this story. That credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi. Well actually maybe one or two will be my own creation but it will be obvious who those few are.

This story will be told in short little bits of chapters, but not a perfect drabble, 100 words is not my thing. I'm either over or under, but never perfect. Some parts you'll love, some you'll hate, but its my hope you are content with the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Bride<p>

She stared at her reflection. Never before was she dressed or styled to radiantly. Her kimono was tied tight to her, constricting many of her movements. Her usual tan face as covered slightly with powder. Making her paler, unfamiliar. Her lips were painted red and her unusual blue eyes sparkled. Tonight she was the most beautiful girl in all of the Eastern lands. A girl who would soon become a woman.

Her wedding was only a few short moments away, then after she would be forced to consummate the marriage with her unfamiliar husband. She had only met Houjo a few times, the most recent being a week ago, so any objections she had fell on deaf ears, and it was far too late to say anything now. In the end, the only advice her dear mother could offer was, _"In time you will learn to be happy enough in your marriage. And then love will come for the two of you."_

* * *

><p>Well there is chapter number one for you. I think I made it fairly obvious who our princess is without having to say her name. Chapter Two will be up and running, quite quickly.<p>

_~Aleksandra_


	2. Hesitant

DISCLAIMER: I sadly admit to the fact that I do not own any of these wonderful characters you will find added in this story. That credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi. Well actually maybe one or two will be my own creation but it will be obvious who those few are.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Hesitant<p>

She almost wished that she had continued to say something to go against this wedding. Anything she could have done to prolong the marriage or end the engagement completely would be better then the feelings she had to face alone now. Something inside of her kept shouting she wasn't ready for this, and she agree full didn't want to become a wife and the Lady of Houjo's lands. She didn't know what she wanted from her life, but she did know _this _wasn't it. _"But it's too late to worry about that now,"_ she would be told undoubtedly by her mother. She was to marry Houjo and there was nothing she could do about it.

There was a soft tap at her door followed by the entrance of her best friend and personal guard Sango.

"Kagome it's almost time," she spoke, quieter than she she normally would to her friend. But given the circumstances Kagome understood why her friend was so silent.

All the princess could do was nod. She tried to move foward and leave her prison of a room, but she couldn't take her first step.

* * *

><p>And here we are with chapter two. Chapter three will be up really soon, probably today. I want to get as much of this story up as possible since the chapters are so short you deserve to be treated with more than one a day. So I'm off to get the next chapter ready for you.<p>

~Aleksandra


	3. A Choice

DISCLAIMER: I sadly admit to the fact that I do not own any of these wonderful characters you will find added in this story. That credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi. Well actually maybe one or two will be my own creation but it will be obvious who those few are.

So just a quick side note... for now I have labled the story as a canon, but if anyone feels that it is not a canon feel free to let me know so i can change that. It will take place in the feudal era and all the main characters will be present, but the whole plot is going in a completly different direction so if anyone feels it should be changed I will gladly do so.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: A Choice<p>

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She truly did look like a bride. She dressed the part well, but was she willing to _play_ the part expected with the costume. She never stopped asking herself if she could see herself married to Houjo like everyone saw. _You don't even know if you like him_, she told herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and finally came to a decision.

"No," she said adamantly, then without hesitation she began to fiddle with her obi to free herself from the kimono.

"No?" Sango could only watch dumbly as the princess tore at the kimono that took ages to put on. After regaining composure she grasped the princess' hands to prevent any further damage.

"What are you doing?" she asked keeping her hold tight on her friends hands.

Kagome's eyes beamed brightly. "I'm leaving Sango. I'm not going to marry Houjo." She then pryed her hands out of the tight hold and continued shedding her clothes.

* * *

><p>Chapter three done. Chapter four on its way.<p>

~Aleksandra


	4. Reasoning

DISCLAIMER: I sadly admit to the fact that I do not own any of these wonderful characters you will find added in this story. That credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi. Well actually maybe one or two will be my own creation but it will be obvious who those few are.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Reasoning<p>

"Kagome you can't be serious."

The princess ignored her friend. Once she was out of the heavy kimono, instinctively she folded it. Neatly and as fast as she could trying to avoid making any wrinkles. She then poked at her hair, removing the wedding headpiece and letting her ebony strands fall wildly around her. Quickly dressing in a plainer blue kimono, she began to gather her things.

Sango watched as her friend packed dozens of kimonos. Some plain though others on the finer side. Few cotton, mostly silk. Kagome was serious about this.

"Kagome please you can't be serious about this," Sango said. It was all in vain, Kagome never listened to her anyway.

Once Kagome placed enough kimonos about she searched for a pack to put them in. "Sango I can't marry Houjo. It wouldn't be right."

"And why is that," Sango demanded

"I don't love him."

* * *

><p>There you are...hope you enjoy :)<p>

~Aleksandra


	5. Wanting

DISCLAIMER: I sadly admit to the fact that I do not own any of these wonderful characters you will find added in this story. That credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi. Well actually maybe one or two will be my own creation but it will be obvious who those few are.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Wanting<p>

"Kagome you're a princess," Sango practically screamed. "It is your duty to marry Houjo. And you're going to let something as trivial as not loving him stop you from fulfilling your duty."

While deciding if anything in her assortment of hairpins, powders and trinkets were worth taking, Kagome shot a glare towards her best friend. "I don't want to fulfill a duty that means giving up everything that _I _want in life."

Sango rolled her eyes and placed her hands firmly on her hips. "And what could you possibly want out of life," _that you dont already have_, she asked keeping that last part to herself. She was trying to understand why Kagome was doing this. But what more could her friend want, she _already_ had everything she could imagine and so much more.

* * *

><p>Chapter five, finished. Chapter six up soon. Until then.<p>

~Aleksandra


	6. Packed

DISCLAIMER: I sadly admit to the fact that I do not own any of these wonderful characters you will find added in this story. That credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi. Well actually maybe one or two will be my own creation but it will be obvious who those few are.

* * *

><p>"I want a life that is mine," Kagome said sternly, "I want to have a choice <em>I <em>make for _myself_. Everything has been planned for me my entire life, and I've had enough."

Sango sighed. She understood now, a free will was something Kagome had always gone without. "But you can't run away. Why not talk to your parents tonight."

Kagome laughed bitterly and shook her head. "If I stay here any longer, I will be married and half way on my way to consummate the marriage. Talking will not save me at this point. But leaving will."

With everything packed and nothing more to say Kagome paused, it was time to leave

* * *

><p>~Aleksandra<p> 


	7. Not Alone

DISCLAIMER: I sadly admit to the fact that I do not own any of these wonderful characters you will find added in this story. That credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi. Well actually maybe one or two will be my own creation but it will be obvious who those few are.

I really do hope everyone is enjoying the story, it's my first and ive had this idea bouncing around in my head forever and I finally decided to actually post it. It might seem kinda slow and taking forever, but the chapter are kinda short and I promise the story will pick up soon.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Not Alone<p>

Walking past her friend she headed down the hall in the opposite direction of where everyone was gathered and waiting.

"Where are you going?"Sango whispered quickly following behind.

Kagome hiked up her pack and quickened her pace. "I'm going to the stables."

"Why?"

"I need a horse."

When they reached the stables Kagome instantly went for one of the younger horses. They were faster and would be noticed less than all of the other horses that were branded already. Once prepared she was about to head off, when she noticed Sango mounting a horse as well.

"What are you doing?" This time it was Kagome who was asking the questions.

"Well," Sango began while struggling to get comfortable, "If i cant stop you, its my job to go with you."

After a quick stop to let Sango gather her things, together they headed into the woods.

* * *

><p>Chapter seven finished. Chapter Eight will probably be up later in the day, hope you enjoy.<p>

~Aleksandra


	8. Hiding

DISCLAIMER: I sadly admit to the fact that I do not own any of these wonderful characters you will find added in this story. That credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi. Well actually maybe one or two will be my own creation but it will be obvious who those few are.

And here I have chapter eight all ready for you. Once I get most of the story up and running, I think im going to slow it down for a bit. But until then enjoy the never ending updates.

* * *

><p>The forest was dark, the trees whipped around her vision making it almost impossible to see. The sound of hooves thumping against the ground echoed repeatedly in her ears. Her heart raced, her blood pounded, and as she traveled further and further from her home she almost <em>wanted<em> to back. But she too terrified to stop, to change her mind, to return, become a wife, a Lady of a large territory. So she continued, faster and faster, getting as far away as she could. Looking for a new life, an adventure. One that she could never have at home, so she furthered the distance between her and the Eastern Lands.

* * *

><p>And there was chapter eight. I was actually watching Secretariat while I was writing this chapter, getting in touch with my "inner horse". Not as funny typed than said out loud. Anyway chapter nine coming soon.<p>

~Aleksandra


	9. Bad News

DISCLAIMER: I sadly admit to the fact that I do not own any of these wonderful characters you will find added in this story. That credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi. Well actually maybe one or two will be my own creation but it will be obvious who those few are.

And here we are to chapter nine, I hope you are all enjoying the story. I see you are reading and I'm so grateful that you are. It will actually be a couple more chapters until Kagome actually meets Sesshomaru but once they meet it will basically be all about them, but I wanted to set everything else up before I moved on to them.

Anyway, on to the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Bad News<p>

This was bad. Very bad, extremely bad. The young unsuspecting servant had been asked to see what was taking the princess so long to arrive. And instead of finding a princess, she found an empty room with a wedding kimono folded right on the floor, an assortment of pins and jewelry lay about and the princess was no where to be seen. She tried looking for her, but she found nothing, not even her guard. This was bad. She paced back and forth, frightened of what she was going to tell her Lord.

"My Lord," she said meekly once she found him alone for the first time that night.

"Ah there you are, is my daughter ready," he asked, "she had kept us waiting long enough."

The poor servant wished she could hide in the ground, or disappear. Anything not to give the bad news to her Lord. She shut her eyes and cursed fate for making her the one who had to deliver the bad news.

"I-I," she stuttered,"I have s-something to t-tell you."

* * *

><p>And that was chapter nine... stay tuned for Chapter ten.<p>

~Aleksandra


	10. Call for a Search

DISCLAIMER: I sadly admit to the fact that I do not own any of these wonderful characters you will find added in this story. That credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi. Well actually maybe one or two will be my own creation but it will be obvious who those few are.

And here we are with Chapter ten, really loving that you guys are reading. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be, but I think there will be quite a few so I hope your ready for a lot of chapters.

Anyway lets get on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Call for a Search<p>

"What is it," Lord Higurashi asked, though something inside of him told him his daughter was refusing to leave her room. Leaving him forced to go and get her himself, that _was _her typical childish behavior.

"T-the princess, is no where to be found."

The Lords face grew dark. _She wouldn't_, the thought assuredly to himself. She wouldn't do something like that, such a disgrace to her family.

"Has anyone tried looking for her?" He asked calmly.

The servant jumped slightly at the sound of her lords calm voice. "Y-yes. I've looked everywhere. Her guard is missing too. And I noticed when i was going past the stables a couple of the young horses were missing my Lord. I came straight to you, in hopes of not causing a scene."

Lord Higurashi did not yell or scream, he didn't even seem angry. He simply walked away giving whispered orders to his servants, guards and anyone else he needed. Quickly beginning the search for his insolent missing daughter.

* * *

><p>And there you have it. Chapter eleven on its way.<p>

~Aleksandra


	11. Foliage

DISCLAIMER: I sadly admit to the fact that I do not own any of these wonderful characters you will find added in this story. That credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi. Well actually maybe one or two will be my own creation but it will be obvious who those few are.

Here's a gift from me to you :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Foliage<p>

"Ugh I HATE GREEN!" Kagome huffed angrily.

It had been three days since she and Sango ran. And so far the princess say nothing but green. Green grass at her feet while she walked. Green leaves in the trees blocking any view at the sky. Green bushes snapping their twigs at her now completely bruised thighs. Green moss, even green in the water. _Everything _around her was green.

"What was that princess?" Sango asked mockingly.

She knew Kagome was slowing losing whatever kept her from wanting to turn around and head back. Now herself, she could handle the simplicity of the wilderness, but Kagome couldn't. As much as the princess didn't want to admit, she was too spoiled and too uneducated about anything outside a manor to keep composure for long. Though Sango did have to admit, if only silently to herself, she _was _impressed that Kagome managed to last three days. Before losing her mind.

* * *

><p>Kinda short(ha they're all short) and seems unimportant but it gets important.<p>

Next up chapter twelve.

~Aleksandra


	12. Stubborn

DISCLAIMER: I sadly admit to the fact that I do not own any of these wonderful characters you will find added in this story. That credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi. Well actually maybe one or two will be my own creation but it will be obvious who those few are.

Here's a gift from me to you :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Stubborn<p>

"You _know _what I said," Kagome bit out angrily. She knew Sango was probably making fun of her waiting to see when she would suggest to go back. "And don't think I want to go home either," she added quickly. Too quickly to convince her skeptical friend.

"I thought no such thing princess," Sango replied, adding princess for further mockery. "If you wanted to return home we would have done so when we had the chance yesterday, when we left the horses at the edge of the Eastern lands."

"You're damn right," Kagome snapped. She then covered her mouth, shocked at her ability to curse without any type of reproach. Removing her hand slowly, she continued, "I had a chance and I didn't take it. Because I want to be on my own, I want to have an adventure I can call my own. And I would _never _get that at home being Houjo's...wife." She only barley managed to choke out the word wife without a grimace.

"Probably not," Sango agreed. "But you could have been really happy."

"Impossible."

"Why?"

Kagome paused. "Because I already chose to be unhappy with him."

* * *

><p>And there you are everyone Chapter twelve, let me know what you think :)<p>

~Aleksandra


	13. Heavenly

DISCLAIMER: I sadly admit to the fact that I do not own any of these wonderful characters you will find added in this story. That credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi. Well actually maybe one or two will be my own creation but it will be obvious who those few are.

And here, for you amazing ladies and gentlemen, is chapter thirteen

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: Heavenly<p>

"Look a woman," Kagome spoke aloud.

She and Sango had stopped nearby a stream for a quick rest, when Sango followed her friends line of sight. Sure enough across the stream, there was a woman collecting water.

She was beautiful. Her ebony locks fell around her like silk, even her obviously aged skin was flawless with few wrinkles and a glow and smoothness even the youngest of women would envy. Her kimono had to be silk, and very expensive. She was graceful and had a noble air to her. Just like the princess she seemed out of place in this forest. But this woman, rather than being in the forest, she seemed to decorate it with her beauty.

Kagome stood quietly to head for the woman, but Sango quickly stopped her.

"What are you doing," her guard asked in a whisper.

"I'm going to go and talk to her," Kagome answered, assuming it was the most obvious explanation.

Sango didn't budge from blocking her friend. "We're in demon territory you know. We've been lucky far but that woman could be a demon for all we know."

Kagome looked past her friend at the woman. Sango _could _be right, the woman _could _be dangerous. But the princess felt no threat at the moment.

"I don't think she's a demon," Kagome said solidly.

"Oh really then what is she?"

Turning her head to the side the princess thought. "To me, she looks more like a goddess."

* * *

><p>And that folks was chapter thirteen. Chapter fourteen will be up and running soon :)<p>

~Aleksandra


	14. Humanity

DISCLAIMER: I sadly admit to the fact that I do not own any of these wonderful characters you will find added in this story. That credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi. Well actually maybe one or two will be my own creation but it will be obvious who those few are.

And here for my lovely readers is chapter fourteen

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: Humanity<p>

The hut they sat it was larger than the princess expected, and very well kept. The mahogany colored wood was strong, sturdy, smooth. And it glowed with an inner warmth every home had. It was comfortable, Kagome decided. Maybe even more comfortable than her actual home.

Kagome watched as the unknown woman, who so graciously led them back to her home cook. Her delicate hands moved swiftly as she cut, stirred and poured. _She looks like a goddess, moves like a queen, but lives in a hut? _Kagome mused to herself. She had never seen anything like the woman before, perhaps Sango was right. This woman could very well be a demon.

"Are you a demon," the princess asked quietly, her azure eyes full of wonder and she continued to watch the woman move.

"Kagome," Sango hissed at the princess' unintentional rudeness

The woman only smiled at what could have been taken as an insult. "No."

"Then what are you?"

"Everyone in this village is exactly what you are. Only you outsiders see us as something special."

* * *

><p>This chapter was actually really hard to word and make interesting. I hope I did a good job and you all continue to read.<p>

~Aleksandra


	15. Extraordinary

DISCLAIMER: I sadly admit to the fact that I do not own any of these wonderful characters you will find added in this story. That credit goes to the great Rumiko Takahashi. Well actually maybe one or two will be my own creation but it will be obvious who those few are.

Onto chapter fifteen

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: Extraordinary<p>

"You're not the only one like you?" This time it was Sango feeding into her curiosity.

The woman shook her head. "Of course not. The entire village and I are the same. Didn't you notice?"

Sango and Kagome instantly jumped to look out a the village. Sango was amazed at how many there were like her, she got the same vibe from all of them. But Kagome was unimpressed.

"Those people are not like you," she confirmed.

"They're not?" Sango asked.

They woman waited silently, patient for the princess' explanation.

"Those people _are _special, but they were _once _common."

"And me," the woman asked.

"_You _were _never_ common."

* * *

><p>Does anyone think they know who the mystery woman is. Let me know your thought. Chapter sixteen coming soon.<p> 


End file.
